Misplaced In Space
by Caleb Jones
Summary: After an adventure, the Robinson's personalities are misplaced and they may never be the same again!


  
My thanks to the mighty Eric for his encouragement,   
and several excellent dialogue suggestions!   
  
  
  
Misplaced In Space --   
An Untold Story From The Logs Of The Jupiter 2  
  
As told by the 'other' stowaway,   
Caleb Jones, whom they never found ...  
  
  
Last week, the crew of the Jupiter 2 went on an exploratory   
adventure in search of food to replenish their kitchen's meager   
resources. When they returned to the intergalactic vessel they   
now call home after an unexpected encounter with mysterious   
aliens, they all seem a little unsteady and unsure of   
themselves and each quickly retired to the lower deck to   
recuperate.   
  
All seemed uncomfortable and rather disturbed by the aliens   
they had barely escaped from, but no one was willing to talk   
about it yet.   
  
At least not until now,   
back in the safety of their cabins aboard the Jupiter 2.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
We first check in on Mr. and Mrs. Robinson in their cabin where   
they are arguing like typical parents whether to tell the others   
about the alien being they had encountered. The happily married   
couple still found it hard to believe the aliens had exchanged   
their bodies but the evidence was incontroversial.   
  
As Mrs. Robinson put it as she studied her husbands face in the   
mirror, "The children are troubled enough by our imprisonment   
by the aliens, dear. I don't think they are ready to deal with   
parents who no longer look like they did all their lives and are   
now different genders as well. It is going to be tough enough for   
the two of us to get a handle on this as it is. We don't want to   
upset the others, John."  
  
"I think you are right. After all, dear..." said John Robinson from   
within his wife's body. "It will be enough for all of us to deal with   
the fact that I am pregnant!" He shivered at his unexpected fate.  
  
"You must be brave dear, stress isn't good for either you or the   
baby. Besides, it's not so terrible to be pregnant. I had the first   
three kids with that body so I should know!" says the now male   
mother, while thinking... "Thank God he is having this one. I love   
my kids but the pain was awful each time! I hope we don't find a   
way to switch back until at least ten months from now!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Now we observe Will and Penny Robinson. The two teenagers   
are having an eerily familiar discussion. Penny is at the computer   
in Will's cabin while her brother is almost in tears. "Please, Will,   
you have to figure out a way to get us back into our real bodies.   
I don't want to be a boy! Why did you ever try to talk to those   
aliens when we found them? We should have run away like I   
wanted and we wouldn't be like this now." She gestured at her   
short male body which had belonged to Will until the alien   
encounter.   
  
Will gave up on his research. All hopes for a reverse seemed   
futile. "I'm sorry Penny! There is no known way for us to   
change back. I think we are going to stay like this forever   
unless the aliens come back someday! You know I didn't ask   
for this either, Penny, but it looks like we had better get used   
to being each other." Taking a moment to reflect on his new   
body, Will thought to himself, 'I wanted to explore a girls boobs   
but I never thought they would belong to me! They are kind of   
neat to have even though they tend to get in my way sometimes...'   
  
A smile appeared on Penny's face as she realized there might   
be some benefits to becoming her brother Will. 'No more periods   
for me -- they're all yours now, little brother!" And I will be able to   
run fast like you now that I AM you! No more bouncing boobs to   
slow me down,' she thought to herself as she looked down at the   
sight of a flat chest. The former tomboy had grown used to seeing   
the two growing mounds of flesh on her chest and a part of her   
would miss them. She had expected to have them for the rest of   
her life. And they did feel pretty nice even if they often seemed to   
have no reason to exist. It wasn't as if there were any boys to   
attract and tease with them any more. There was only Will, and   
he was her brother, so he didn't count, even if she had caught him   
staring at her chest more than once while her figure matured and   
she grew up.  
  
Now Will would get to touch them and play with them all he wanted   
and she would have to wait to find some girl somewhere in the vast   
universe before she got to touch a pair again. It was a good thing   
after all that she liked girls at least as much as she liked boys.   
Being a boy could prove to be a lot of fun after all. Besides, if they   
never found any other humans again, it wouldn't matter much which   
body she and Will occupied. They would remain virgins in whatever   
body they wore until they found someone who wasn't a relative to   
love. That could take the rest of their lives if they were unlucky.   
It was a big and mostly empty universe!   
  
After a brief discussion, they decided not to tell their parents or   
the others about what the aliens had done to them. It would   
just be too embarrassing having everyone realize Penny now   
had Will's penis, and Will had her vagina and breasts. They   
could barely talk about such things with each other now that   
they needed to, let alone with their parents, no matter how   
much they loved them.  
  
Suddenly Penny felt Will punch her shoulder! "What's the big   
idea, Will?"  
  
"I just realized I'm older than you now, Penny, so you have to   
do what I tell you, little brother!"  
  
For the first time since the body switch, they both giggled and   
laughed like the children they still were!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Meanwhile, Judy and Major West left the kitchen after a quick   
snack and walked to their cabin. They kept the pretense of   
separate cabins for the sake of the kids and Judy's parents but   
had long ago altered the wall between their cabins to retract   
into the wall leaving them with a double sized bunk to share.   
It wasn't as if they had a lot of choices in potential mates to   
choose from lost in unknown space but that hardly mattered.   
They loved each other and planned to marry one day soon.   
  
They smiled at each other as they passed Will's cabin and hear   
the younger kids laughing. Each wished they had such peace of   
mind again but after meeting the aliens, their lives had forever   
changed and they were still trying to adjust. For the first time   
since they had wandered off and had been experimented on by   
the aliens, they were about to be alone with each other long   
enough to do more than talk to each other.  
  
Once they enter the cabin, they begin to gingerly explore their   
new bodies with each other. Don tried but he just couldn't accept   
kissing a man let alone anything else with one, even if the man   
was his own body with Judy inside of it! He pulled the large   
hairy hand off of the soft mounds of flesh he now had on his   
chest. Then he began crying gently, as unfamiliar feminine   
emotions coursed through his body. "I'm sorry Judy, but I don't   
want to be a girl, not even you. I liked being a guy. Now I'm all   
soft and weak. A woman. But the thought of sex with a man,   
well, it just doesn't feel right, Judy. I hope you understand..."   
  
Judy felt virile and manly in her new body. Every time she   
looked at her former body, she felt the still unfamiliar but ever   
more exciting feeling of swelling manhood! She knew patience   
was a virtue, but as she whispered in Don's pierced ear, "You   
are me now, Donny, and I always put out for you because you   
said you loved me and you needed sex. Well, now that I am   
you, I understand that need. It's turnabout time, time to give as   
well as you got -- as you so often said, 'I need Sex'!"  
  
"Be gentle, Judy, this is all so strange and different for me."   
The Ex-tough major begged his girlfriend as she paraded her   
manhood in his face. His body felt strangely submissive. "Maybe   
if you help me to learn about the way this body of yours feels, I'll   
feel the same way you did about my body now that you have it   
instead of me."   
  
So began the education of Major Don West in the pleasures of   
his new femininity, and Judy was an excellent, if somewhat speedy   
educator. Later, they agreed that it wasn't the right time yet to   
tell the others what happened. It was difficult enough to admit to   
each other that their new lives might be fun after all, let alone   
discuss it with someone who wasn't going through the same   
exchange of lives.   
  
They decided there could be worse fates the aliens could have   
done to them!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Our last look inside the Jupiter 2 takes us to the Robot and   
Doctor Smith. The Robot uncharacteristically keeps calling   
Smith a blithering booby for getting the alien mad at them.   
In mechanical tones, the robot wailed, "Oh no, this can't be   
happening to me, good old kindly Dr. Smith! Oh, the pain,   
the pain!"  
  
"Actually, you have NO pain sensors in your body now,   
Doctor Smith. And it appears to be functioning properly.   
The pain must be imaginary. I suggest you calm down your   
circuits and adjust to your new situation and I will try to do   
likewise." The Robot rhythmically blinked his new eyes in   
Doctor Smith's body. The functions of his new body would   
need some major modifications. And obviously, so would his   
former mechanical shell as well. "I believe you need   
reprogramming, Doctor. Turn around so I can access your   
memory banks. None of the others must ever learn of this   
exchange!" He tried to resist but Smith's clumsy, robotic   
body betrayed him. Soon, the Robot was his old self again,   
and Doctor Smith unexpectedly became an efficient and   
happy member of the lost in space colonists.  
  
And the adventure continued...  
  
Until the end...  
  
_______________________________________________  
This story is copyrighted to Caleb Jones, 2000 A.D. and may   
be archived anywhere as long as no one charges a fee for   
access to it. It may not be sold. The Characters and TM's   
of Lost in Space belong to others and I make no claims on   
them, just the story in which they appear above.  



End file.
